Being a Nanny
by midnight-attraction
Summary: Mikan Sakura, bestfriends with Hotaru Imai, was about to be broke.When Hotaru heard about this, she decided to offer Mikan a job for her cousin's brother, Youichi Hyuuga, who is 5 years old and needs a new nanny. What could her job lead her into? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

**A/N:** Ohayou minna! I'm very sorry for the long update. It's just that I revised my story. For the readers who had given me song suggestions, THANK YOU. Don't worry because I'm still going to put the songs up at future chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice!

**Chapter 1**

The sun was shining brightly on a Saturday morning. A girl was getting dressed up in her small apartment and her name is Sakura Mikan. She was smiling brightly while dressing up.

"Hotaru is such a nice bestfriend! She gave me this dress and then she's helping me to find a job! I can't wait to see her today!" Mikan said to herself as she zipped her dress up and looked at her mirror.

She was wearing a pale pink spaghetti strap dress that reached up to her knees. For her footwear, she wore a pair of pink baby doll shoes. And lastly, for her make-up and hair, she applied a light blush and cherry-flavoured lip gloss and hr hair was tied up in pigtails. Mikan smiled once again, in front of the mirror.

"What a cute dress!" Mikan said, twirling around happily when suddenly, her cellphone beeped. She went to her bed and picked her cellphone up.

**1 New Message Received**

She pressed 'open' and saw that it was from Hotaru. She read(past tense) it and huffed, she was slightly annoyed at the text message.

**Baka, I'm in front of your apartment. Let's go. –Hotaru**(Note: she's not literally in front)

She remembered that she couldn't wait to see Hotaru again and she wanted to thank her. So Mikan shrugged her slight annoyance towards Hotaru off and took her out a small purse from her closet and dashed out of her apartment. She saw Hotaru's car parked not far from her apartment. Hotaru turned her head towards Mikan and looked at her emotionlessly. Mikan ran towards Hotaru's car.

"Ohayou Hotaruuuuuuu!" Mikan said attempting to hug Hotaru. (Note: I forgot to type in that Hotaru's car is a convertible. That's why she can hug Hotaru from outside. Gomen!)

"Stop" Hotaru said, looking emotionlessly at Mikan who fell to the ground. Mikan groaned and whined at her.

"Mou Hotaru! You're being mean again! Hmph!"Mikan said, crossing her arms and looking away from her.

"Urusai. Stop your whining and get in the car. I found a job for you." Hotaru said. Mikan turned to her with her eyes glittering. Hotaru just thought of one thing.

'_Moodswings'_

Mikan immediately hopped into the car, smiling ever so brightly at Hotaru.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Hotaru!" Mikan said, her voice so full of happiness and glee.

"Whatever baka." Hotaru said. She started the engine and drove to where she was taking Mikan.

**30-45 minutes later**

"We're here."Hotaru said, still emotionless. Mikan didn't respond to what Hotaru said. She just sat on the leather seat of Hotaru's car, staring at the house – no. House is not the appropriate word. It was a MANSION. A huge mansion to be precise.

"Sugoi Hotaru!! This is where I'm going to work? It's so big!!" Mikan said happily but frowned at Hotaru's answer.

"Yes. But you're going to be a nanny for a 3 year old boy." Hotaru said. Mikan cried with crocodile tears while throwing her arms up in the air.

"A nanny?" Mikan asked, who was still crying crocodile tears. Hotaru sighed at the sight of this.

"B-b-b-but…" Mikan continued.

"Look. That's a real big mansion there, right? Which only means that this family is rich and they are related to me. That 3 year old boy is my cousin and he's pretty tough to get along with. Oh and could you stop your whining? Being a nanny here is a really good job. The salary that they give out is very big. It would help you a lot." Hotaru explained to Mikan. She knew that Mikan was too dense and was completely oblivious about the world around her.

"Yosh! This job would be fine for me! As long as I can earn money!" Mikan said, standing up on the leather seat, doing a heroic pose.

"Oi Oi. You're making the seat dirty. Would you sit down?" Hotaru said pulling out a square cloth out of nowhere and then wiped off the dirt from the leather seat. Mikan sat down as Hotaru said.

At the gate, a guard appeared and eyed the two girls. He noticed Hotaru and quickly opened the gates.

"Good Morning Imai-san." The guard greeted as Hotaru just glanced at him and bowed her head quickly and turned back to the wheel.

"Mikan, this is the Hyuuga mansion. This is where you'll start working." Hotaru said emotionlessly looking at the mansion in front of them. Mikan was once again filled with astonishment and was completely awestruck.

The mansion seemed to be big from afar but it was humongous when near to it.

"Let's go inside." Hotaru said who still remained expressionless after all this time. She turned the engine off, went out of the car and went in the mansion with Mikan. Mikan's jaw dropped to the floor when she saw the interior of the mansion.

It was very spacious. It was a very big living room containing couches, which was covered with highly expensive cloth and a flat screen plasma TV. It was also full of Antiques that came from different countries and also some from Japan. Mikan looked at the Antiques carefully and started to make faces. They were so shiny that you could see your reflection already.

"Sugoi!" Mikan squealed in delight. Hotaru sighed but not loud enough for Mikan to hear. She pulled Mikan's wrist and dragged her towards a room.

"Hotaru! Where are you taking me?"Mikan asked, pouting because she was being dragged.

"To meet the parents of my cousins of course. You'll also be meeting my cousins." Hotaru said, continuing to drag Mikan. Hotaru opened the door of the room. Mikan got out of Hotaru's grasp, stood up and dusted her dress. Mikan looked up to see Hotaru's relatives.

"Mikan, this is the Hyuuga family. Auntie, Uncle, this is Mikan Sakura, the one I told you about." Hotaru said.

"Oh, Sakura-san, It's a pleasure to meet you." Mrs. Hyuuga said, a soft and gentle smile appearing upon her face. Mikan smiled radiantly and bowed her head as a sign of respect.

"Hyuuga-san, it's a pleasure to meet you too." Mikan said politely and turned to Mr. Hyuuga who looked a bit stern but he was actually a nice person.

"Hyuuga-san, it's a pleasure to meet you." Mikan said, once again bowing her head in respect.

"Likewise, Sakura-san." Mr. Hyuuga said. Hotaru's cellphone suddenly ringed.

"Excuse me. I have a call." Hotaru said, exiting the room.

"Would you tell us your name again please?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked Mikan.

"My name is Mikan Sakura." Mikan answered with a smile.

"Oh, yes. Hotaru-chan told us a lot about you. She said that you are in need of a job. Well, we are in need of a nanny for our son Youichi." Mrs. Hyuuga said looking at Mikan from head to toe, examining her carefully.

"Ou eldest son is Natsume, the second is our daughter Aoi and lastly, Youichi, the youngest." Mr. Hyuuga said to Mikan looking at his three children.

"Well, Sakura-san, what do you do at your home?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked. She was asking Mikan this question because she wanted to know if she was really qualified to be Youichi's nanny.

"Well, I'm the only one that lives in my apartment so I do all the cooking, laundering, washing and cleaning. And I also experienced taking care of little kids and elders." Mikan said with a smile on her face.

"Ok! You're hired Sakura-san!" Mrs. Hyuuga said to her happily.

"Hyuuga-san, you shouldn't be really formal with me. Please call me Mikan." Mikan smiled once again.

But then she felt a pair of eyes looked at her intently. Mikan guessed that it was Natsume Hyuuga. The eldest son of the Hyuuga's. She turned to him and squeaked softly. Auburn met Crimson. Mikan could see emptiness in his eyes but then when he was looking at her a while ago she felt so much anger coming from him. This made Mikan very confused when suddenly a knock was heard.

Hotaru came in again. She still looked emotionless just like her her cousin Natsume.

"Auntie, Uncle, Please excuse me. I should leave now. I have a business meeting to attend. Ja." She said.

Hotaru proceeded to the door and exited the room.

"Well, these are our children. The eldest is Natsume, the second is Aoi and the youngest is Youichi." Mrs. Hyuuga said.

"Youichi is not like the other kids. He is not really sociable but sometimes he is. Good Luck. Ja." Mr. Hyuuga said, walking to the door with Mrs. Hyuuga following him.

"Hi! I'm Aoi and I'm 8 years old! How about you?" Aoi introduced herself cheerfully to Mikan.

"I'm Mikan and I'm 16. Hajimemashite Aoi." Mikan said, a smile forming in her lips.

"Oi. Come here." A gray-haired kid said, namely Youichi Hyuuga. Mikan pointed to herself, asking if he was calling her. Youichi nodded. Mikan bent down before him. Youichi hugged her.

"Nee-chan" Youichi said in a muffled, cute voice. Mikan was surprised, Aoi's jaw dropped and Natsume's eyebrow was raised.

"N-n-nee-chan?" Mikan asked, her body becoming stiff. She didn't move a centimeter away from Youichi.

"Youichi, what do you mean by this?" Natsume asked Youichi. Natsume's mind was blank.

"She's now my nee-chan, Natsume-nii." Youichi answered breaking his hug with Mikan.

"Can I call you nee-chan too?" Aoi asked, with a smile on her face. Mikan just nodded. Her mind was the same as Natsume's, it was blank.

"Yay! I have a nee-chan now!" Aoi and Youichi said happily.

Mikan and Natsume just seemed emotionless. But then Mikan broke her trance and realized what was happening. Her eyes widened.

"Nee-chan?!" She yelled. Good thing the room was soundproof. Natsume's left eyebrow twitched.

"Stop yelling, **Polka-dotted panties girl**." Natsume said, smirking at Mikan.

"NOW I'LL NEVER GET MARRIED!!"Mikan screamed in the room. The other three covered their ears.

Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga heard a scream from the office. They shook their head guessing that Mikan was the one who screamed loudly. They sweatdropped because even if the room was soundproof, Mikan's noise was still heard from the room.

"Kids… We'll never understand them." They both muttered, letting out a loud sigh.

**A/N:** Yay! I finished this chapter! Please review and tell me if I should continue my story or not. I want to thank these people for their reviews:

**addieXmitsume **

**kuroneko1815 **

**MikanXNatsumefan101 **

**Natsume0Mikan **

**sakurapetal246 **

**-KuroTenshi11- **

**lucia096 **

**natsumemikan06 **

**dominiqueanne **

**k0nek0 **

**smalltaz **

**-happy-neko-**

**akerue**

**Amu-chi**

**Yamashita Michiyo**

**caramelcat03**

**Cutenatsumexmikan**

**flamehaze**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**kaye2bu**

Anonymous Reviewers:

**darkness**

**sakura206**

**aprilXXX**

**CLYDIN**

**Georgia**

I also want to thank **Way Too Smart For You** for the "flame-ish" concrits. That's all minna-san! Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 2**

**Wake Up Baka! Wake Up Baka! Wake Up Baka!**

Mikan groaned upon hearing the ridiculous alarm from her alarm clock.

"Why did Hotaru have to make such a ridiculous and weird alarm for my clock?I mean, wake up baka? Seriously, how will a person have a GOOD morning with an alarm clock like this?" Mikan said groggily to herself as she hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. She stood from her bed and stretched her arms.

She realized that it was her first day of work in the Hyuuga Residence. She looked at the clock and it read

**6:15**

She sighed in relief. It was still early. Wait, why did her clock alarm at such an early time?

'_That's weird… It usually alarms at 7:00… Well, nevermind…_' Mikan thought. She fixed the sheets of her bed and arranged the pillows. Once she was done, she took her towel and headed straight to the bathoom.

**10 minutes later**

She walked out of the bathroom and she was wrapped in a towel which reached before her knees. She decided to wear a black mini skirt, a white shirt and black flipflops. She can wear civillian clothes, there was no uniform given to her after all. Oh, and how could we forget the brunette's hairstyle? Her hair was tied up with two, white ribbons which formed pigtails. Once she was done, she left her room and went to the second floor of the mansion where Youichi's room was. She was searching for the little boy's room until she landed onto the floor.

"Ow…" Mikan said, opening her eyes. She saw a pair of crimson orbs staring at her. Her olive ones were in total shock. But she broke her trance of shock and fumed.

"Get off of me pervert!" Mikan said, trying to push Natsume off. But he was too heavy for her.

"Yeah, whatever… Polkadots." Natsume said, as he stood up from their position and dusted his jeans.

"Polkadots? Who's that? Hmmm… --" Then it hit her. She remembered that it was her underwear. Her left eyebrow twitched as she stood up.

"You Pervert! How did you see it?!" Mikan yelled at him. Natsume just remained calm and composed, as if she wasn't yelling at him.

"You showed it off when we bumped with each other. It's not my fault." He replied bluntly. He didn't think of it as a big deal.

"Hmph! Whatever! Go away!" Mikan replied, crossing her arms and looking away from Natsume. He just smirked and remained standing still.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you to go away?" She said once again, still annoyed at Natsume. He just smirked at her.

"This is my house. I can do _whatever_ I want in here." Natsume stated, putting emphasis on the word whatever.

"Hmph! If _you're _not going, then _i'm _going!" Mikan answered. She started to search for Youichi's room.

'_This mansion is too big! Where's Youichi's room?!_' Mikan thought frantically.

"Tch. You're so stupid, polkadots… I know you're looking for Youichi's room, so, let me tell you one thing. His room is the _first_ room you can see when you take a step on the second floor of this mansion which has his name carved on the door with black and bold letters." Natsume said looking at Mikan with his hands within his pockets. (**a/n:** Natsume didn't leave the second floor yet. He found it amusing that Mikan was still searching for Youichi's room when it was just there in front of her when she was arguing with Natsume! Lol!)

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, baka?!" Mikan asked Natsume, ready to pound him to the floor. (**a/n: **hehe, just kidding!!) Natsume looked at her blankly.

"I just didn't feel like telling you a while ago…" He stated bluntly as Mikan fell(anime style). Mikan just mumbled something under her breath and stood up. Natsume proceeded to the stairs with a smirk painted on his face.

--

Mikan saw the little silver-haired boy snuggled against a soft, blue pillow. She sat at the edge of the bed.

"You-chan! Wake up!" The sixteen year old brunette said, softly nudging at Youichi for him to wake up.

"It's still early, Mikan-nee…" Youichi replied groggily. He rubbed his eyes with his little hands and sat up.

"But your Okaa-san, Otou-san, Nii-chan and Nee-chan are already awake. You're going to eat breakfast soon, You-chan. Let's go." Mikan said with a bright smile painted upon her face. Youichi put his slippers on and held onto Mikan's hand. They went downstairs and the rest of the Hyuuga family was already there.

"You-chan, Mikan-chan! Come, come. Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Hyuuga said, motioning them to come to the table. Mikan and Youichi walked down the stairs and rushed to the table.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Mr. Hyuuga, Mrs. Hyuuga, Aoi-sama and Natsume-sama." Mikan bowed her head.

Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga greeted her back along with Aoi while Natsume just let out a 'hn'.

Mikan pulled out the chair across Aoi and sat down with Youichi on her lap. They started eating except for Mikan, of course. Mikan suddenly sort of felt someone gaze at her. She raised her head and caught Natsume looking at her. Natsume knew that he was caught looking at her so, he turned to his plate once again, although it was already empty. Mikan turned her head back to Youichi and saw tiny pieces of bacon on Youichi pajama top. She took the tiny crumbs away and headed to the kitchen where the garbage can was. When she returned, all of them were finished eating. A maid suddenly popped up beside her and collected the Hyuuga's plates. They Hyuuga's seperated and minded their own businesses except for Youichi who just stayed in his seat and waited for Mikan.

"You-chan, let's go! I need to clean your room while you go and take a bath, ok?" Mikan said, scooping Youichi up in her arms. Youichi nodded. Mikan dashed back to Youichi's room and cleaned it while Youichi took a bath. When Youichi was done, he dressed up and watched TV.

"You-chan, is it okay if I go to the garden for a while?" Mikan asked.

"It's okay, Mikan-nee." Youichi replied, not taking his eyes off the TV. Mikan nodded her head and walked out of the room and walked down the stairs and towards the garden.

The garden was full of different flowers making the garden very colorful. In the middle of the garden, Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga were both drinking tea and were both seated on marble chairs and a table.

"Mikan-chan! We have something to tell you!" Mrs. Hyuuga said, waving her arms at Mikan. Mikan walked to them.

"Mikan-chan, we have a business trip for a month and we'll be going tomorrow. So please take care of Youichi and Aoi and also Natsume. Those three can really be careless at times.." Mrs. Hyuuga said.

"Of course, Hyuuga-san." Mikan replied cheerfully.

--

**Here's the second chapter! Sorry for the huge delay guys! Thank you for the reviews! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 3**

Monday, it was the day when Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga leaves for a business trip. And when the three siblings and Mikan woke up, the two Hyuuga's were already gone.

"Tch. Whenever they leave for a business trip, they're always like that. They leave without even telling us." Natsume stated with a frown. Then suddenly, his cellphone rang. He flipped it open and placed it beside his right ear.

"Yeah?"

'_That Natsume… How rude! Answering like that!'_ Mikan thought, frowning at him.

"Yeah… Whatever…" After that, Natsume hung up.

"Come on, You-chan, Aoi-chan. We wouldn't want to be influenced by your lazy, perverted and rude brother." Mikan whispered to Youichi and Aoi as they walked silently from Natsume. Natsume turned to them and smirked.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, still smirking at Mikan.

"Upstairs. I… I was going to clean Youichi's room and Aoi-chan was going to take a bath...!" Mikan said, trying to make up a good excuse. But she failed miserably.

"That was a really lame excuse, polka. Where are you going?" He repeated the question once more.

"Fine. We were about to go outside because you might spread your laziness, pervertedness and rudeness(**Is 'rudeness' a word??**) to us." Mikan said, sticking her tongue out. He smirked at Mikan.

"You're a polka-dotted panties idiot." He shot back at her.

"Well... you're an arrogant guy!" Mikan retorted back at Natsume. But before he could retort back at her, the door slammed open and four guys entered. Mikan turned to them with a questioning look.

"Um… not to be rude or anything but would you care to learn the word 'knock'?" Mikan said to them.

"Now look who's rude…" Natsume mumbled under his breath.

"I heard you there!" Mikan said, gritting her teeth. A light brown-haired boy snickered at the sight of Natsume and a girl arguing.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I'm Mikan Sakura. Youichi's nanny." Mikan introduced herself and smiled at them.

"I'm Ruka Nogi."

"I'm Kokoroyomi."

"I'm Tsubasa Andou."

"I'm Yuu Tobita."

"Nice to meet you!" Mikan beamed cheerfully at them, making them blush. Natsume, Youichi and Aoi just stood there beside Mikan, expressionless.

"So, Natsume, we have band practice, right?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah. And tonight's the performance." Natsume answered.

"The owner only asked us to perform at least two songs, right? So, it'll only take us a little while to practice. And then, we can have fun!" Koko said happily.

"We're going to the Music Room. Later, polka." Natsume said with a smirk. The five went to the music room while Mikan, Youichi and Aoi were left downstairs.

"Mikan-nee… Do you like nii-chan?" Aoi asked, out of the blue. Mikan looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why do you ask, Aoi-chan?" Mikan asked. She wanted to know why the eight-year-old asked her that question.

"B-b-because… Iwantyoutobenii-chan'sgirlfriend!" Aoi said quickly. Mikan's eyes were as big as plates and her jaw dropped to the floor.

Aoi felt embarassed by saying this. I mean, it's only two days and she wants Mikan to be her onii-chan's girlfriend!

"Well, Aoi-chan, your nii-chan… I've only met him a few days ago so… maybe your nii-chan and I should be friends for now, right?" Mikan said, with a smile. Aoi smiled back at Mikan. Just as they finished their conversation, Mikan felt Youichi stir. Youichi opened his eyes and sat up on Mikan lap.

"Can we play, nee-chan?" The five-year old asked the brunette cutely.

"Sure, You-chan." She answered. Youichi stood up tapped his hand on Aoi's shoulder and said "Tag! You're it!" Aoi ran up to Youichi as Mikan just giggled and joined the game.

--

"So, do you like her, Natsume?" Ruka asked as slung the strap of his electric guitar on his left shoulder.

Koko sat by the drums, playing with the drum sticks. Natsume and Tsubasa did the same as Ruka while Yuu sat on a chair, facing them, adjusting his glasses.

"No." Natsume answered bluntly.

"Oh, come on, Natsume! You could've just ignored her a while ago, but you didn't and you two were arguing too. Meaning that she's different!" Koko said.

"Yeah. I mean, you practically ignore and glare at every girl, except your mom and Aoi though.." Tsubasa said to him. Yuu nodded in agreement.

"Whatever…" Natsume groaned at the topic they were talking about.

"So you do like her!" Koko said cheerfully. The other three grinned at Natsume.

"I didn't say anything like that." Natsume glared at them and the four laughed at him.

The door busted open revealing three girls, with Mikan, Youichi and Aoi behind them.

--

**This was such a short chapter! I feel bad writing a chapter so short like this. D:**

**I'm sooooo sorry! But please review! Thank you!**

**midnight-attraction**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the songs I'm using for my story

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the songs I'm using for my story!

**Chapter 4**

"Ohayou!!" The three girls greeted. Ruka, Koko, Yuu and Tsubasa greeted in return while Natsume stayed emotionless. Mikan, Aoi and Youichi stood by the door waiting for the others to notice them. But unfortunately, no one except Natsume noticed them standing there.

"Ahem…" Mikan pretended to clear her throat but was still unnoticed. So, she tried again. Only a _bit_ louder.

"Ahem!" She practically yelled at them but then again, it caught their attention, right? Koko, Yuu, Tsubasa, Anna, Nonoko and Misaki turned their heads to Mikan and laughed sheepishly.

"You're so loud, Polka." It's pretty obvious who said that, isn't it? That's right! It's Natsume!

"Polka?"The three girls wondered what this was about.

"It's the des-"Natsume was cut off by Mikan who ran quickly to his side and covered his mouth with her hand.

"It's a weird nickname Natsume just gave me… Ahehehe…" Mikan said with a nervous smile.

Natsume caught Mikan's hand and pulled away from her.

"Your hand smells bad." Natsume stated bluntly, even though it wasn't true. Mikan's face turned red because of anger.

"It does not smell bad!" Mikan said, frowning at him. Then suddenly, Natsume lifted up Mikan's skirt.

Ruka, Koko, Yuu, Tsubasa, Anna, Nonoko and Misaki's eyes widened in dibelief while the two little kids covered their very innocent eyes.

"So it's strawberries today, huh…" Mikan's left eyebrow twitched. Before she could hit Natsume, Koko and Tsubasa held both of her hands and stopped her from hitting Natsume.

"Pervert!!" That was the word that echoed throughout the whole Hyuuga Mansion.

--

"Mikan-chan, come with us!! Pretty please?" Anna and Nonoko asked with pouts. Misaki just sat on a chair, arguing with Tsubasa and hitting him on the head twice.

"But… How about Youichi and Aoi?"Mikan refused to join them once again.

"Aww, come on, Mikan-chan! Please? Please? Please?" Anna and Nonoko asked her in unison once again.

Mikan sighed in defeat. "I- I… Fine… But if I lose my job just because of this performance you're all talking about, I swear… I'll blame both of you!" She said to both of them.

"Don't worry, Mikan-chan! I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga won't fire you! Trust us!" Anna reassured as Nonoko nodded in agreement while Mikan just sighed heavily once again.

--

Mikan went out of her room. She was now dressed into skinny jeans, a black tank top, a navy blue hoodie and navy blue flats matching her hoodie. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail.

"You look cute, Mikan-chan!" Anna, Nonoko and Misaki squealed. Ruka, Koko, Yuu and Tsubasa just nodded while Natsume smirked.

"You still look ugly." Natsume said, still smirking. Mikan stuck out her tongue to Natsume and glared.

"Whatever, you pervert…" The others just sweatdropped over the 'little scene' the two were having.

"Well then, let's go!" Misaki said excitedly.

--

'_It's so… hot and stuffy in here… lots of people are dancing including Anna, Nonoko and Misaki. While Natsume and his band are preparing for their performance… while I'm sitting here, drinking liquor even though I'm only sixteen, but it doesn't matter anyway…'_ Mikan thought. She just sat on a chair, drinking and watching the people dance. Then people started to scream and squeal. Mikan rolled her eyes and let her mind drift off somewhere else. Suddenly the music started.

_Look up, the stars are fading__  
__And I am still here waiting__  
__To see you again__  
__Be with you my friend___

_When the moon is gone forever__  
__I hope you're up there somewhere__  
__I'll see you again__  
__Be with you my friend___

_'Cause all the roads they lead to where you are__  
__And all the streetlights shine like they were stars__  
__That's where you are___

_Let's spend tonight on top of the world__  
__And we can do anything,__  
__We can be anything__  
__I'll meet you tonight on top of the world__  
__As real as it seems,__  
__You're only in my dreams___

_Look out across the water__  
__Faces of lonely daughters and mothers who care__  
__But just can't be there__  
__Swear that I will see you someday__  
__I have to find a way__  
__To show you I care__  
__Even if you're not there___

_So I'm following the road to where you are__  
__(Meet you tonight on top of)__  
__The streetlights they will guide me to the stars__  
__That's where you are___

_Let's spend tonight on top of the world__  
__And we can do anything,__  
__We can be anything__  
__I'll meet you tonight on top of the world__  
__As real as it seems,__  
__You're only in my dreams___

_My heart is empty without you__  
__Sometimes you don't know what you do__  
__And I need you tonight__  
__I'll fall asleep and it's alright__  
__Close my eyes and I'll be by your side___

_Let's spend tonight on top of the world__  
__And we can do anything,__  
__We can be anything__  
__I'll meet you tonight on top of the world__  
__As real as it seems,__  
__You're only in my dreams___

_Let's spend tonight on top of the world__  
__(On top of the world)__  
__As real as it seems,__  
__You're only in my dreams_

Mikan already stopped daydreaming by the middle of the song and heard Natsume's voice. She was amazed by his voice and it seemed as if she didn't want Natsume to stop singing.

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby__  
__Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes__  
__You were worth the hundred thousand miles__  
__But you couldn't stay awhile__  
__I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby__  
__And your little white socks in the top drawer__  
__You were always leaving your shit around__  
__And gone without a sound___

_Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know__  
__Where'd you go?___

_Now I'm heels over head__  
__I'm hangin' upside down__  
__Thinking how you left me for dead__  
__California bound___

_I got a first class ticket to a night all alone__  
__And a front row seat up right by the phone__  
__Cause you're always on my mind__  
__And I'm running out of time__  
__I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets__  
__And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet__  
__Is it all you thought it'd be?__  
__You mean everything to me___

_But I'm the first to fall and the last to know__  
__And where'd you go?___

_Now I'm heels over head,__  
__I'm hangin' upside down__  
__Thinking how you left me for dead__  
__California bound__  
__And when you hit the coast__  
__I hope you think of me__  
__And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be___

_You're burnin' bridges baby__  
__Burnin' bridges, making wishes__  
__Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby__  
__Burnin' bridges, making wishes__  
__You're burnin' bridges baby__  
__Burnin' bridges, making wishes__  
__Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby__  
__Burnin' bridges, making wishes___

_You're a chance taker, heartbreaker__  
__Got me wrapped around your finger__  
__Chance taker, heartbreaker__  
__Got me wrapped around your finger___

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby__  
__Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes__  
__If I drive a hundred thousand miles__  
__Would you let me stay a while?___

_Now I'm heels over head,__  
__I'm hangin' upside-down__  
__Thinking how you left me for dead__  
__California bound__  
__And when you hit the coast__  
__I hope you think of me__  
__And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be___

_Now I'm heels over head,__  
__I'm hangin' upside-down__  
__Thinking how you left me for dead__  
__California bound__  
__And when you hit the coast__  
__Maybe you'll finally see__  
__And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me_

Squeals were heard on the dancefloor. Natsume was a very good singer and he had stunning features as well.

A couple of other songs were played too, and after that, they were done performing. Mikan was now drunk but she kept denying that she wasn't.

"What the hell happened to you, strawberries?" Natsume asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Haven't I told you not to call me that?" Mikan said in a slurred voice.

"You're drunk…" Natsume said, not bothering to answer Mikan.

"No, I'm not! I'm sober, can't you see?" Mikan felt her eyes drooping down but she kept them open for a while.

"You're drunk, damn it…" Natsume muttered under his breath but Mikan heard this and snorted.

"I'm not! Why don't you stop arguing with me and drink too!" Mikan said with a grin.

"No. We're going home, right now." Natsume said firmly as he dragged Mikan out of the club. The others just followed them.

Being the clumsy Mikan she is, she tripped on something causing her to fall but she held on to Natsume's hand for support. But he also fell on Mikan. Guess what happens next!

Their lips collided with each other.

Natsume quickly stood up and acted like nothing happened while Mikan stood up, touching her lips in shock.

"Natsume!! YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT!!"

--

**Songs I used:**

**On Top Of The World by BLG(Boys Like Girls)**

**Heels Over Head by BLG(Boys Like Girls)**

**These songs were suggested by **Ninjah Keewi

**Thank You!! Please Review **


End file.
